A Girl Forsaken
by Gaasaku4eva
Summary: Sakura was sick and Tired of her team treating her like she didnt exist. Like she was weak and pathetic just because she was the only one without a Kekegenai or a beast. Though she didnt know what it was herself they were in for a shock. She had a secret bigger than all of them.


A GIRL FORSAKEN

_CHAPTER 1_ _Sakura stood punching away at a tree almost as if it had insulted her. Grumbling and sweating Sakura continued to fire anger laced punches at the already weather beaten tree. And as if her day couldn't get any worse her team had to show up. Naruto Uzumaki, the blue eyed__,__ blonde idiot of the team, Sasuke Uchiha, has dark hair that's shaped like a chicken's butt and is the self absorbed jerk of the team, Kakashi Hatake, he was their teacher, had silver hair and one eye covered and then there was Sakura. She had long, curly, vibrant masses of pink hair which was always kept in a bun around others, large emerald green eyes, fair skin and plump red lips. She was considered to be the weak link of the team but they just didn't know her potential. Sasuke had the kekegenai inherited from his family, Sharigan while Naruto contained a tailed beast. The nine tailed fox. But Sakura had a secret too; she contained a one tailed beast. She didn't know what it was yet but before her mother had died she had told her that she would know when the time was right. "I will be teaching you some new techniques today." Kakashi said lazily. Sakura looked up from the maimed tree a bit hopeful she would learn something that she didn't already know. "Sakura...you...um focus on your chakra." he said unsurely. Sakura walked away knowing they wouldn't notice she was gone. Sakura knew better than to hope for any sort of recognition there and it was a slim chance anyway, Sakura had been taught by all kinds of Kages since she was a young girl and learned many techniques either unknown by others or outlawed for being too dangerous. She walked aimlessly until she came upon a small lake. It was surrounded by soft looking, green grass and tall apple and peach trees. She sat on the grass staring out at the glassy water thinking when she grunted out of frustration. "When the hell is the right time?" she screamed. A small silver shimmer in the water caught her eye. She looked out at the water and saw nothing. She shrugged and decided to try to contact her beast. The shimmer caught her eye once more and the sound of slapping water sent her to her feet. She looked around the water wondering what was happening. A swift movement in the water shocked her. Sakura crouched close to the edge and looked out. A face popped up on the surface of the water and disappeared as quickly as it came. A scream ripped through her lungs as she fell backwards. Breathing heavily she stood__,__ her legs wobbled beneath her "I didn't mean to scare you." a melodious voice said. Sakura froze and took a shaky breath. She turned around slowly dreading the sight she might find. Upon turning fully Sakura could see the head of a girl in the water but that was all she could see. She had long blonde hair with purple stripes, beautiful aqua eyes and a soft look adorned her fair skinned face. Sakura walked toward the girl and sat on the grass. Looking at her oddly Sakura waited for the girl to talk. She apparently got the hint and said "Hi I'm Dixie." while holding her hand toward Sakura. The strange thing was there were scales on the underside of her hand. Sakura hesitantly shook her hand and found it surprisingly smooth considering she was in the water. "Sakura." was all she said. After a brief moment of silence Sakura said "Why are you in the water?" Dixie looked around and said "Huh, I guess because I love the water. Don't you?" Sakura nodded and said "Yeah but I'm not in it all the time." "I should probably get out now shouldn't I?" Dixie said. "Yeah you probably should." Sakura said slowly. Dixie jumped out of the water and sat on the grass. "Holy crap! You have a tail." Sakura said backing up a bit. Dixie was sitting on the edge of the grass with her silvery purple tail hanging over the water. She giggled slightly and said "Don't you?" Sakura walked forward and sat beside her "I don't think so." she said. "You haven't contacted your beast have you?" Dixie said. Sakura turned and looked at her "How did you know about that?" she stuttered. Dixie turned to her "I think I'd know my little sister anywhere."_ _CHAPTER 2_ _Sakura and Dixie had spent the rest of the afternoon talking. It turns out her tail morphs into legs when they get dry and they had another sister but she preferred to spend the mornings in the Caribbean waters. They had talked about when Dixie contacted her beast and how the transformation feels."It's completely painless but it kinda tingles at first." she said. Sakura sat thinking for a while then said "If you're my sister how come I'm here and you're...out there?" Dixie lost her jovial smile and looked at her fin as if it was the most important thing in the world. "I have to go." she said as she dived off into the water and disappeared. Although she couldn't see her anymore Sakura shouted out "Will I see you here tomorrow?" The lack of response stirred Sakura to go home. She walked back down the path and tried her best to remember the path back to the lake. As she had suspected they didn't even know she was gone. Thinking it would be best to just leave she walked through the thick forest to her home. Sakura had always lived in a house in the woods because she hated the noise in the village and the sound of the rushing water from the river always soothed her. No one had ever seen her house and she loved it that way. Running up the smooth wooden steps to her library Sakura had no time to waste. New information on her family had surfaced and she had hooked it now it was time to reel it in. Divulging herself into all the books she had on her family history, mermaids and even the internet, Sakura sought out anything that would make sense of what little her mother had told her and what Dixie had said. Leaning back in her computer chair Sakura let out an anguished sigh as she had found nothing that she didn't already know. Scratching on her door and soft whimpering brought her back to earth. Opening the door slightly two wolves, one black and the other white, approached her. Frost bite, the white wolf, sauntered in as if she wasn't just begging to be let in where as Shadow, the black wolf, ran in excited to see his master. Sakura sat on the smooth cherry wood floor staring intently at the books that withheld valuable information from her. Ripping the black ribbon that kept Sakura's hair in a bun Shadow jumped around the room trying to free the cloth from his claw. Vibrant masses of curly pink hair fell loose touching the ground though Sakura didn't quite mind it. Frostbite lay staring at the book then stood using her nose to flip the pages rapidly. When she arrived at her desired page she put her paw on a picture and nudged Sakura's arm. "Sirens. Mercreatures were dangerously beautiful women whose lower half were long fish like tails. These women were beautiful but cruel. They would sit and sing melodious songs to lure in sailors to their death. They enjoyed watching the sailors come to their peril." Sakura read. Looking up at her wolf Sakura shrugged" Yeah so? I already knew that." She grumbled. Shaking her head Frostbite looked around for something that would assist her slow master. She ran off then arrived shortly pushing a picture frame across the room with her nose. Placing it beside the picture of the queen siren she sat on her hind legs and watched as Sakura figured it out. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as realization set in. Though they did not have the exact same features, the two had a disturbing likeness. "Frostbite are you seeing this?" she mumbled. The picture was of Sakura's mother at the beach. Though she wasn't looking at her wolf friend Sakura could tell she was rolling her eyes. "My mother was the queen of mermaid evil."_ _She had not even gotten the time for the information to settle in as someone was knocking at her door. Tame as they were Shadow and Frostbite had run out of the room and no doubt jumped through the window due to the fact that there were loud vicious growls resounding through the house. Shaking her head at her pets she walked down the stairs to see what poor suckers were at her door step. Opening her door there stood the most hilarious sight. Shadow and Frostbite stood growling at a group of three people, a shaking brunette with purple paint all over his face and a cat hood over his head, a fierce looking blonde apparently threatening to hit him with an enormous fan and an impassive red head who looked like he wanted to kill them both. Giving a sharp whistle Sakura sat on the smooth wooden porch allowing Shadow to lay in her lap and Frostbite to sit next to her looking as impassive as the red head. "My pups will attack if you approach without my approval and I promise you, it will be brutal." She said stroking both wolves' soft fur. A shiver went up the trio's spine from Sakura's little statement and for one the wrong reason. "Pups? Those are killing machines." The brunette gasped out. Casting sea foam green eyes to the wolves' then back to Sakura the red head sought approval. With an almost unseen nod of her head she allowed him to move toward her. He walked with long confident strides and seeing as she was seated on the edge of the porch he sat behind her but he sat so close she was pressed to him with his legs on either side of her. Placing his hands around her and locking them around her waist he placed his head on her shoulder. "Well aren't you the outgoing one." Sakura mumbled still stroking Shadow. "I do try." His voice was smooth, deep and broadcasted his ravenity."What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him over her shoulder. "That will be answered when you open the scroll in your lap."Glancing down at the rolled up paper that lay on the foot of her black jeans she felt him brush her hair behind her ear and over the other shoulder. "And your name is?" she asked."Yours first." He mumbled against her ear. "Sakura." She breathed. "Gaara." He growled._

_CHAPTER 3_ "_You wanna get up now? Their gawking." Sakura mumbled sending Shadow to stand. Pushing himself up from the porch Gaara bent slightly, held her by her waist and stood Sakura up. Rolling her eyes she walked toward the door reading the scroll. Sakura paused after opening the door and looked over her shoulder "You coming?" she asked as she walked up the stairs. Grabbing his bags he snapped the two out of their trance and ruffled Frostbite's fur as he walked into the house. The three paused as the door shut behind them. The house may have seemed small on the outside but it was in no way small on the inside. Following Sakura up the stairs the trio entered the library with books stacking the shelves in long, tall rows and books piled on the floor with Sakura beside it. "And they are?" she mumbled not taking her eyes off the book she was engrossed in. "My brother __Kankuro__ and my sister Temari" he stated. "And you are on my property because?" Sakura questioned looking up at Temari who the question was supposedly fired at. "The __kazekage__ of __Suna is staying in your village for an uncertain amount of time and needs a remote location to reside." Glancing at Gaara she raised an eyebrow "So Tsunade sent you here?" Nodding slightly Kankuro looked at his sister who made her final statement on the topic. "Yes. Your hokage was very hospitable and…"she began when Sakura interrupted her. "Oh cut the crap. We all know Tsunade was drunk, as she always is." She said slamming a book shut."Now unless you plan on sleeping in my library follow me."Gaara left the room with a small smirk as his brother and sister tried to recollect themselves."Well this is turning out to be some night."Temari mumbled. "That girl is scarier than Gaara." Kankuro said with a slight shiver. "Was I dreaming or did I see what I think I saw just now." His sister whispered turning to Kankuro. "Nope Temari, its official. Gaara does have hormones." Quickly catching up to Sakura and their brother, Temari and Kankuro were shown to two separate guest bedrooms. "If you're hungry pizza will be here in about half an hour." She mumbled walking away from the rooms. "And me?" Gaara asked. Sakura only had two guest bed rooms and she was seriously considering the couch, for him. Walking past her Shadow nudged her leg and looked towards her bedroom. Rolling her eyes she sighed and gave in. "You'll be sleeping in my room but don't get any ideas." Opening the double doors to her bed room Sakura showed him what he was allowed to touch and what he wasn't. She walked over to her nightstand, picked up her cell phone and proceeded to order pizza. Turning to him to ask what they wanted she found him shirtless, laying on the bed staring at her. "You know it wouldn't kill you to keep the shirt on." She said throwing him the phone. Sakura had walked to the bathroom to change but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "What?" she ground out. "Pepperoni or Hawaiian?" he asked holding his hand over the phone. Cracking the door slightly she peered out at him "Hawaiian and don't forget the cinnamon sticks." Walking away he mumbled to himself "Didn't plan on it." Gaara had just hung up the phone and had nothing to do so he decided to break the rules a little. He had dug around everywhere, and there was nothing interesting, except the drawers. Approaching the chest of drawers his target was blocked by none other than Sakura. Placing her finger on his chest she shook her head slightly with a mischievous smile. "Breaking the rules are we Gaara?" she said noticing how close they were. "Getting in my way are we Sakura?" he retorted lacing his arms around her mid drift. Putting her arms over his shoulders and locking them she whispered a bit sarcastically "That's what I'm here for Kazekage Sama." The door swung open and was slammed immediately "Pizza guy's here!" was all that was said as Kankuro ran down the stairs blushing madly. Dipping slightly Gaara whispered what must have been obvious to them both "We really should stop doing that to them, they are gonna die of embarrassment." Walking out the door Sakura scoffed "Two less people to annoy me." She mumbled going down the stairs. She came back up to find him playing with Shadow on the bed "Your lucky he took a shower this morning or you would be sleeping on the floor." She grumbled placing two plates filled with meat on the floor and calling both Shadow and Frostbite. As the wolves set about demolishing their dinner Sakura placed the pizza box and cinnamon stick box between the two of them and began to eat. Much like the two wolves' their dinner disappeared quickly along with two bottles of soda. The day was over and neither had anything to do but sleep the only problem was neither could sleep. Gaara's ability to control sand enthralled Sakura but she never showed it. Though he was partially paying attention to the sand his focus was mainly on Sakura, she wore a tight silk blouse and form fitting shorts all in black. "Will you quit getting sand all over my bed?" Sakura sighed looking up from her book. "What else am I supposed to do Princess?" he asked moving to lie beside her. "First off I'm not your princess, second stay on your side of the bed, I need personal space and third I really don't care just stop getting sand on my bed." She said turning her back to him. Turning of the light she laid in the darkness with him for ten minutes until she finally fell asleep._

_CHAPTER 4_ _There was something wrong with the morning. She was comfortable, too comfortable and warm. Opening her eyes she realized why, her back was pressed up against Gaara who was still shirtless with his arms around her waist and his face in the crook of her neck. "So much for personal __space__." Sakura grumbled. "Well…this is not normal." Gaara mumbled sleepily. "You're still breaking the rules Gaara." She stated moving closer to him. "One I don't care, two I'm comfortable so I'm not moving, three you should know this is weird for me and four you can't get me to move." Rolling her eyes she leaned back on him to at least enjoy the warmth in the cold winter morning."Seems I'm not the only one getting comfortable." He mumbled holding her tighter."Yeah well that won't last long, I've got five minutes until I'm supposed to get up." She groaned looking at the alarm clock. Getting Gaara to let go of her was only workout she needed but she still had a lot of things to do. In the bathroom though she was having a shower Sakura and Gaara had a sort of conversation. After putting on a cross neck form fitting purple blouse with black skinny jeans and a pair of black and purple checkered sneakers Sakura exited the bathroom. Gaara kept a look of complete boredom on his face though he couldn't help his eyes roaming over her figure. "If you're coming I suggest you have a shower and stop gawking." She mumbled halfway through blow drying her hair. Ducking his head slightly when he grabbed a bag and went into the bathroom Gaara successfully hid the small blush that surfaced but disappeared quickly. Exiting shortly Gaara didn't even run a brush through his unruly red hair. Not that it bothered Sakura she actually couldn't imagine him with neat hair, his untamed mane just completed his look. He wore black jeans, a white shirt that hugged his muscular frame and white sneakers with the yin and yang pattern on the sides. "Where are we going?" he asked watching her comb through the curls in her hair "Grocery shopping and wherever the morning takes us." She said grabbing her purse and walking towards the stairs. "Aren't Temari and Kankuro coming?" he asked. Seeing as it was morning and no one else was awake he had to do something so his sole purpose for the morning would be annoying Sakura. Spinning to look at him with a sigh at the bottom of the stairs Sakura's shoulders fell. "They're not awake and that's pretty obvious plus the good stuff are always sold in the mornings." She mumbled grabbing her keys and leather jacket off a hook. They hadn't been in the market ten minutes and more girls had hit on him than Kankuro had dated in his entire life. Gaara had tried every approach to avoiding them but they kept finding him. Finally finding a space where he was completely alone Gaara called Temari immediately. "Gaara? It's six in the morning where are you and what's this about?" she chided sleepily. "Temari, I'm at the market with Sakura but I'm having a small problem with girls chasing me." He whispered. A quiet giggle was heard over the phone 'It's not funny. Tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do. I plan on leaving here in one piece." He grumbled. Sobering up from her laughing Temari sought to assist her brother. "Most girls back off if the guy has a girlfriend." She mumbled racking her brain. "Where the hell am I supposed to find a girlfriend?!" he yelled into the phone. Shrugging Temari cuddled back under the sheets "I don't know that's your problem." Yawning she hung up on her little brother. Grumbling he found his way back to where Sakura stood. Walking back to her he noticed the girls that were following him before close by. He walked swiftly to Sakura and grabbed her by the arm drawing her close to him. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said speedily. "What?!" she asked a bit taken aback. Explaining quickly he noticed the group of girls advancing towards them rapidly. Sakura's only response was to giggle at his situation. "Will you help me already or do I need to start running?" he asked frantically. Rolling her eyes at him she stood on her toes and kissed him but was surprised when he kissed back. She was too enthralled in the kiss to notice the girls halt in shock then disperse slowly muttering to themselves. With his hands on her hips Gaara himself was absorbed in the kiss. Finally allowing each other air they pulled back. They proceeded to do the shopping as though nothing had happened but little did either of them know they were each other's first kiss._ _CHAPTER 5_ _The mood had once again lightened though neither of them forgot their previous kiss. "Sakura!" Turning slowly Sakura sought out whatever maniac was screaming her name only to be clobbered by a blond blur. "Naruto get off me!" she growled trying to push the idiot off her. A sudden burst of rage had Gaara lifting the kid off her by his sweater, planting him firmly on the ground and giving him such a harsh glare Naruto wished he had brought another pair of pants so he could wet the ones he had on. "I'd appreciate it if you kept to yourself." He growled out. Drawing Naruto to the side she looked at Gaara over her shoulder 'Behave' she mouthed before disappearing around the corner. His vulnerability struck him immediately; Sakura had just left him out for the dogs aka females. This was made painfully clear to him as a blue eyed blond who reminded him too much of Naruto came clambering out on the snowy terrain tripping over her feet and throwing flowers up in the air. She landed in the snow at his feet. Looking down at her with a look of annoyance he shifted away from her to wait for Sakura. Getting quickly to her feet she proceeded to ramble on with apologies and pick up the flowers she had dropped. She grabbed his hand and shook it and introduced herself as Ino. After gathering her flowers she stood chatting away idly and flirting though Gaara stood ignoring her she wouldn't seem to get the hint and leave him alone. "Trying to trap another girl's boyfriend eh Ino?" Naruto commented walking up. Huffing she flashed blond hair over her shoulder "Me?" she gasped dramatically trying to look innocent. "And he's not taken are you sweet cheeks?" She said trying to be cute. His face was completely blank except for a raised eyebrow at the supposed nick name. "Actually, He's Sakura's boyfriend so you might want to release your claws before Saki tears you to pieces." He said with a chuckle. Now this was news to Gaara, he didn't remember him and Sakura committing to a relationship but of course he showed no sign of this. Rolling her eyes and stomping on her heel she walked away having difficulty keeping her balance. Gaara settled for a small smile while Naruto was cracking up. "Naruto Uzumaki and you're Gaara Sabaku right?" he asked. Nodding slightly Gaara looked at him a bit confused "Sakura mentioned your first name and I have to study up my Kages because I want to be Hokage one day so I knew who you were immediately." He said speedily. "That was Ino Yamanaka; she's a notorious boyfriend stealer and that little stunt she pulled just now: my friends call it the Trip n Trap. It's where she throws herself so she's falling but the guy catches her and she starts a whole conversation I guess she expected you to catch her. She has some beef with Sakura" This caught his attention. "Why?" he asked feeling himself becoming intrigued. Shrugging Naruto began to walk over to a café with Gaara not far behind. "Beats me, all I know is Sakura and Ino were best friends from birth but there was one problem, they both had a crush on Sasuke. Just about every girl did but it drove a wedge between them or at least Ino made it. Sakura tried to keep their friendship alive but Ino would just shoot her down. Then she started bullying Saki, she and all the other kids__,__ and Sasuke just sat by and let it happen. So as you can see Sakura now has no interest in Sasuke, if she could she would rip his face off and that's just the PG version." Naruto explained. Gaara understood a lot more about Sakura now but it just left him with more questions. Sakura arrived and sat in the booth beside Gaara snapping him out of his trance. "Hey, I'll be going to Tsunade shortly do you want to come or stay here with Naruto." she asked. Looking up at Naruto who was gobbling down his second bowl of Ramen he nodded speedily "Yeah sure." He mumbled. Standing from the booth and dragging Gaara by his hand Sakura waved good bye to Naruto who was too occupied with his food to notice._ _Sakura had been in the hokage's office for quite a while and no matter how he tried to deny it Gaara was becoming worried. When she finally exited Gaara was on his feet instantly "What was that about? Felt like you were in there forever." He asked as they walked out. Sakura had a cheeky smile splayed across her face "Gaara are you going soft?" she teased. "And anyways I was asking if I could train solo from now on, my team only focuses on the guys and it's like I'm invisible but she proposed something else. Tsunade is letting me pick my genin team this year. I get to train my own team but there's a catch." She paused looking at him. "What?" he questioned getting the feeling it had something to do with him. "Tsunade was thinking instead of buying new remote land for you guys that you stay at my house for the rest of your stay, when you visit again and… you guys train the team with me." Gaara's face morphed into a look of surprise but shifted back immediately. They had arrived at the house and he still hadn't said anything. In the kitchen he stood watching her unpack. "I guess I could do that." He mused out loud. Squealing in delight she hugged him then regained her senses and let go "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly. Chuckling he walked out the door to the porch to see Temari and Kankuro. Memories of her previous day surfaced and she let out a small gasp. Sakura had been so pre occupied she didn't remember about the lake and her sister._ _CHAPTER 6_ _Quickly putting everything in its right place Sakura dashed out of the house with Temari on her tail. She slowed to a walk only to have Temari crash into her. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Temari questioned out of breath. "Why are you following me?"Sakura asked trying to remember the path to the lake. Finding the path she began to walk again. "Well excuse me but you just shot out of the house without saying a word am I not allowed to worry?" she said a bit exasperated. "Look I'm sorry but this is none of your business and I don't know if you can handle it." Sakura said looking out at the water. Laughing heartily Temari looked the place over "You don't think I can handle a meadow?" A slap on the water shut her up. "No I don't think you can handle my family." Sakura said holding Temari back from the edge. Dixie jumped up on the grass tail and all looking at her sister. "What's up sis?" she said with her usual jovial smile. A girl who looked disturbingly like Dixie and Sakura jumped up beside her only her skin was more tanned, her hair was midnight black with red stripes and her tail was a stunning red and silver. "You see what I mean?" Sakura asked looking at Temari who looked as if she was ready to faint. "Sakura?" Temari whispered as Sakura walked slowly towards Dixie. Sitting beside both mers Sakura looked at Temari over her shoulder. "Sakura careful!" she warned as Sakura turned to the darker mer who flashed a stunning smile at her. Letting out a sigh Sakura turned to her "Temari I'm fine but you should probably get back." Shaking her head Temari looked at her with a pleading look "I'm not leaving you here with these…these things!" She squeaked slightly as the mers hissed at her. "We are not things." Dixie began "We are Sakura's sisters." The darker mer finished. 'So this is the other sister' Sakura thought. "Temari this is Dixie and…" Sakura began. "Tara, the older sister." Her sister said flashing a smile once more. Upon closer inspection Sakura noticed that Tara's eyes were more green than Dixie's but more blue than hers._ _In the nick of time their tails began to morph into legs. Tara stood up and stretched slightly to get used to her new center of gravity. She stood in a red checkered mini skirt with silver chains, a glittery silver skull and cross bones tank top and was bare footed where as Dixie stood wobbling slightly in a flowing silvery purple dress and was barefooted herself."Whoa." Sakura and Temari mumbled together. Still wobbling Dixie took hold of Tara to keep balanced. "She hasn't really got her land legs yet." Tara said with a sheepish smile. Where they went after that Sakura had no idea or maybe just one but it was crazy._


End file.
